Hoo?
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Queen Chrysalis has a little fun with Twilight's Junior Assistant


It had been a wonderful time for both ponies, as Twilight and Chrysalis laid on the highest balcony of the Golden Oaks Library, as they gazed at the star spangled heavens, The barest sliver of a moon suspended in the sky. It looked as if some foal or pupae had taken glowing glitter, and had been very liberal in parts. Twilight had spent most of the night pointing out constellations that ponies had identified many years ago. Like the Hunter, an arrangement of stars which formed an image of a fox. Or the Scales, another arrangement of stars which looked a scale with two weighing pans suspended from either side. Or the Judgment Constellation, an arrangement of stars that made the image of a gavel and hammer.

The two had headed inside, however once the morning sky had indicated that sunrise was almost here. First the black of night started to shift into a deep purple color, which then transitioned into a deep blue hue. Stars began to slowly fade and wink out from visibility as vibrant reds gradually followed, as did the oranges and yellows in their turn.

Twilight had gone into their room, and already snuggled under the covers, while Chrysalis had continued downwards to the kitchen to get several glasses of water, before she intended to snuggle up to Twilight and be the big spoon to Twilight's little spoon.

Chrysalis, after she had sated her thirst and placed the empty glass in the kitchen's sink, turned about, and saw Owlowiscious calmly perched on the stand Twilight had gotten for him, whenever Twilight did one of her late night study binges and she required the assistant of somepony when a tired and exhausted Spike was no longer capable of assisting her.

"Hoo."

"—Do you think I am!? My horn will be the horn that pierces the heavens!" Chrysalis magicked up a pair of red rimmed triangular shades, which she put on, the longest points being the upward corners of the triangle farthest away from her muzzle.

"Hoo." The unperturbed owl hooted.

"—Am I? How can you not know who I am!?" The changeling queen pointed an accusing hoof at the sleepy looking owl.

"Hoo."

" —is that Diamond Doggy in the window/ the one with the waggely tail. " Chrysalis sang

"Hoo."

"—Will go for me? And Who shall I send?""

"Hoo."

"—Goes there! Show yourselves!"

"Hoo."

"—Is asking?"

"Hoo."

"—Shall be called great in the kingdom, but those who live in accordance to the law, and teach ponies how to live in accordance with the law?"

"Hoo"

"—Are you talking to?" A sleepy Twilight Sparkle trudged down the stairs, in search of her marefriend and snuggle buddy.

"—Nopony." Chrysalis hastily denied, eyes looking anywhere but at Twilight's junior assistant.

Twilight looked about, and only saw Owlowiscious. She remembered hearing him hoot from the top of the stairs. A look of understanding started to form on her features, which swiftly shifted towards mirth, as she started giggling behind her hoof, her eyes sparkling and dancing with merriment. "Y-you were talking with Owlowiscious?"

Chrysalis felt her cheeks grow hot, at being caught red-hoofed. "What!? N-no! I-I was trying to insult him, so that he would shut up and let some ponies get their sleep."

Twilight continued to giggle unashamedly at her marefriend. "—Right." Her vocal tonation indicating that she clearly didn't believe that one bit.

Chrysalis gave a brief glare at the owl, before bumping her flanks against Twilight's "Let's just go to bed." Her cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment, and could feel the vibrations of Twilight's giggling when their bodies made contact.

"Sure." Twilight paused, before affectionately kissing Chrysalis on the cheek. "You're just so adorably cute, when you blush." She giggled to see her marefriend's cheeks flush even darker, but for a different reason. She trotted up the stairs saucily, her tail swaying, teasing her marefriend, but never letting her see the treasure hidden beneath.

Chrysalis watched the display, before shaking her head, as though to shake the cobwebs from her head, and quickly trotted up the stairs in pursuit of her marefriend.

"Hoo." The owl hooted, winking in the stairs direction, as he closed his eyes, and settled down to sleep.


End file.
